Soufflé
by reconrox
Summary: Toph Bei-Fong is the new head chef at Le Soufflé, the hottest place to dine in Paris, and getting rage reviews. Sokka Hunter, well, he’s not the sharpest knife in the kitchen. Strong language.
1. Prologue

Soufflé

Soufflé

Toph Bei-Fong is the new head chef at Le Soufflé, the hottest place to dine in Paris, and getting rage reviews.

Sokka Hunter, well, he's not the sharpest knife in the kitchen.

Prologue,

-Sokka-

On my way to work an angel sat on me.

I was minding my business on the 6:58 to St Germain passing Cathedrale Notre Dame de Paris. I suppose she must have been sent by God to give me a message, via Notre Dame. She never actually said anything to me, but I'm sure it was a sign.

You see, it is not uncommon for people to sit on me. I am not the most noticeable guy. Plain blue jeans, T-shirt, shirt and trainers don't make for a memorable sight.

I have cool hair though. Shaved at the sides, wolf tail tied up with a rubber band. Ladies totally dig it.

But normally there aren't too many hotties around on the earliest morning train to St Germain. They are probably still in bed shagging their ungrateful French boyfriends that earn billions and have sexy accents. I am neither ungrateful, French or a billionaire.

My family is actually, quite rich though.

My family moved here from Albuquerque when I was ten. My mom died and we didn't feel able to stay in out house. My dad was in the United States army, (he stayed), and my sister Katara and I moved with my grandmother (gran-gran) here.

My sister is a model for Cymbeline Paris, and she spends her days, dieting, toying with two guys, Aang and Zuko, and modeling wedding dresses.

I work in Le Soufflé as a waiter. Mostly, 'cos I thought it had a cool name, and it is the most renowned restaurant here in Paris at the moment and I get a lot of respect when I say I work here. Until I tell the girl I'm not quite Bei-fong.

This brings me back to my original thought.

Today and angel sat on me, and that angel was my boss, Toph Bei-fong.

And she has a nice ass.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Sokka-

She made an interesting noise and hopped of my lap and stood glaring down at me. She probably mistook me for the seat as my jacket is a similar colour to the seat.

But, she's colourblind.

Maybe, she was just in a hurry.

I asked if she was ok, but unfortunately, the train stopped, and the PA announced our stop and she scampered of.

Not before giving me another glare and pointing a threatening finger in my face.

When I got onto the platform she was already hopping into a nice warm, dry cab.

"I was hoping, 'cos we're work buddies and all… You would have given me a lift?"

"Work buddies!! WORK BUDDIES!!"

"Yeah, you know, we work, in the same, restaurant and we are bud-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Sally."

"My _name, _is SOKKA."

"Sorry Sandy, but you will always be a girl to me, and let's get this clear. We are not work buddies. You are a waiter. I am the Head Chef. You are the peasant, I am the rich countess. You are the measly earth dweller and I am your God. Do you understand!!"

"Yes angel-face."

"Sokka, just shut the fuck up."

"You called me Sokka!"

"No I freaking didn't daisy. No, go and serve table 19. they've been waiting for that casserole for ages."

"But-"

"Pronto, Princess!!"

Fine.

She's just denying it.

I bet, she sat on me on purpose today. She couldn't resist.

There is just so much sexual tension between us.

Fate has been pushing us together for a long time now.

When I was 10 and Toph was 8, I moved in next door to her.

When I was 10 and a half, we were officially married by Aang and Katara and some jelly babies to seal the deal.

By the time I went into High school we were best friends. She taught me how to skateboard and I taught her how to open up to a person. (She still has trouble with that, but I am an excellent skateboarder. Maybe she is just a better teacher than me.)

When I was 15 we went and had things pierced in a dodgy van. She got her nose, bellybutton ad ears done. I had one ear, eyebrow and lip.

When I was 16 and she was fourteen, we shagged each other. (Technically pedophilia and against the law, but possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me.)

When she turned 15, he parents moved her away. I didn't see her again, until one day, on the TV, at breakfast with Katara and Aang.

Katara wasn't eating, Aang was, sitting in katara's borrowed lilac highly see-through nightgown which barely covered the crown jewels. I was being tactful, both about the nearly-naked man sitting eating MY food and also about the fact that yesterday; I had been in a similar situation with Zuko. But Zuko had underwear on.

When Katara suddenly shouted Toph, I was overcome with emotions. (Mostly blind terror, as I was drifting to sleep over my bacon and was not expecting her to shriek.)

But I also felt the most painful rush of nostalgia and longing I always felt when I remembered her.

Of course, I immediately set about looking for a job as a waiter at Le Soufflé, the award winning restaurant being run, by the also award winning, Toph Bei-fong.

And she wasn't talking to me. It was like the years we had spent closer than anyone, were taken away. She wouldn't acknowledge our friendship; she even refused my offers to a romantic candlelight dinner for two. But I guess, for a cook like her, she would not have been satisfied, and I eat like a pig according to Katara.

Most people have a goal.

Katara's is to get married to Zuko or Aang, maybe both, become the most famous model in the world, and save the whales.

Toph's is to become the most famous chef in the world, and be talked about for hundreds of years after her (god forbid) death.

Mine, is to woo Toph Bei-fong.


	3. Chapter 2

Le Soufflé Chapter 3

PLAN:

Make TBF (Toph Bei Fong) fall into hopeless and wonderful and copiously lusty love and obsession for moi.

To do this I imagine that it will take something along the lines of:

Saving her from a burning building/ drowning

Defeating her favourite wrestling champion (The Boulder) in a match that she is watching

Make her jealous (Tylee and Suki and P. Yue (Princess Yue is not a princess but she was the prom queen and the name got stuck))

Become a fabulous chef (I WISH!)

Use my natural manly charm and suaveness to make her giddy

Having asked my fellow male friends, (Zuko and Aang), they both agreed that I should stick to being myself.

Guess I'll go with number five then.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Present tense and from Sokka's POV

So I walk into work today and Toph is sitting on my bench with her legs swaying beneath her and she appears to be reading a newspaper article. So putting my plan into action, I cleverly edge my way onto it, expecting that she'll move up, but she doesn't, so I am left - corner of the bench embedded in my crack trying not to wince, but hey! Who winces when they are pressed up close to someone as hot as this?

I lean over her shoulder and try to catch a look at what she's reading, but she snaps it shut. This is weird, cos whenever I try to shut a paper, it collapses and folds in the wrong way, so that I have to spread every little sheet out on the bathroom floor, get off the toilet, and put them back into order. But she is a super being.

"Whatya readin'?"

"Nothing that concerns you dimwit." She glared down her nose at me through her greeny-green contacts.

"Oh Toph…"

"Sokka didn't I tell you to be here sharp this morning?"

"Yeah you did-"

"Then why, weren't you?"

"Cos my train was late-" Correction, I was late, because I was up all night watching The Pussycat Dolls, Behind the scenes.

"Sokka!" Ooh time for a jibe…

"Ha-ha, you called me Sokka without noticing!"

"You're SO immature."

"You love it."

"Why the lateness?"

"Well-"

"Truth please Hilary." What the fuck? This bitch ain't dissin' me…

"Why'd you always call me by a girl's name dear one?" Damn! I always give in to her when I look at that lovely pout…

"Don't change the subject."

"Well, there was adoublebillof'PCDbehindthescenes'."

"Pardon."

"There was a double bill of 'PCD behind the scenes'."

"Which in English is…?"

"The Pussycat Dolls!"

"Oh good lord."

"Sorry…"

"And why would that make you late!? You could just record it right?"

Yeah well, who wants to sleep in half a room, only separated by those Japanese room ,um, separator thingies, when Katara and Zuko are banging uglies?

"It was on late, and Katara and Zuko were being noisy."

"Ewww…"

"Tell me about it." It is so time I moved out of my sister's house.

"Maybe it's time you moved out of your sister's house." Did she just!?

"You mean you feel it too!? I can't believe you are inviting me to live with you-"

"I meant buy a property of your own, noodle brain."

"Oh yeah I know, I'm just a great actor." Relax dude no-one saw you fall into the trap…

"Whatever, I have a restaurant to run." Oh yes you a sexy lil Toph you….

"Yeah and I have-"

"Dishes to do." Aww man.

"What!? But I graduated from Dishes duty three weeks ago!!"

"Yeah, but you got demoted for lateness." Fucking Nicole Scherzwinger and her gyrating hips.

"You're so feisty."

"Rawrh." Oh God, bedroom thoughts…

"Oh yeah…"

"Work dammit!!!" Must spank pert ass…

(Loud smack)

"Did you just spank me!!?"

"…No." Shit.

"It was a respectful tap on your butt as if to say 'Good job Boss!'"

"Sokka hunter, prepare to meet thy doom."

"Sorry chief, but I got people to do, things to see…" People to do such as YOU babe.

"Dishes to do!!! And you meant, people to see, things to do. "

"Oh no I didn't…"

"I shall fire you for inappropriate behavior." But honey, I'm already on fire…

"Yeah…Got it."

…

"GO!!!!"

"Fine, fine, love you honey…"

"You psycho."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dear Toph, I think about you everyday, and every night, you are my shining star, my only glimmer of hope. I wish that you would give in and we could be together, you wonderful goddess, but I will never give up. As Edward Cullen once said, 'You are exactly my brand of Heroine'. Please, come meet me at the market tonight. You know the one. We kissed there. You remember don't you?_

_You will probably laugh at this letter, but, I don't know how to express my love for you any other way than with honesty._

_With love and adoration,_

_Your Sokka._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So I am leaving work, all I ever seem to do is sit on a tube, and then Toph turns up again. She gets in the carriage. She sits down in the only available seat, which is opposite me. She takes out a book. She looks at it, but I can see that her eyes aren't moving.

I stare at her.

She very quickly, so fast, that it could have been a jerk of the carriage, glances up at me.

Then back down.

She will love me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is the revised version. :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toph's POV

"So Toph, what brings you on the tube every morning for 5 days?"

"Can it Sokka." I get on the tube every morning in the hope that one day I will grow the courage to speak to you in a normal way, maybe even, I dunno, flirt with you! And so that I can watch you, without seeming suspicious. And so that I can prevent you meeting some other bitch while I'm not there.

"You mean your fancy car isn't doing the job anymore? I suppose I could hire a taxi for the both of us to drive to work in more… uh, privacy."

This can't be. I am so NOT in love with a guy as desperate as…this?

"I don't drive a car." Is my only answer.

"You don't drive? Wow, I always pictured you as a sports car, Ferrari, type girl."

"I've got a bike. Yamaha XJR 130. Twelve-Fifty One cc. 96.5 horse power."

"Electric Fuel Injection?"

"Duh. Have you any idea what you just said?"

"Not a Scooby."

"Then why'd you say it?" God, it's even painful to be mean to him.

"So if you don't drive that lemon yellow monstrosity that is parked round the back of the restaurant, then who does?"

"Suki."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka's POV

"Suki." She works as a waitress, and I know for a fact she is only employed for her good looks. Not that I'm complaining about them or anything.

We were together for 4 years. 4 years of being with someone who I liked, but knew was not The One. She got her job from me actually. After I was hired, (nobody asked Toph), they had a shortage of waitresses. I suggested Suki, as the description needed seemed to fit.

We are looking for a: Busty girl, with big eyes that does not mind wearing a very slightly sexy uniform in front of very old, very perverted men- critics. Also, she must not mind having a salary of basically zero.

That's not the exact wording, but you get the jist.

Suki's dad owns a chain of Hotels. You might have heard of them? Thank you for booking your stay with The Kyoshi Hotel.

Hence the very shiny yellow car I guess.

But we haven't spoken in a while. She dumped me. She said if I didn't know what it was, then I must be completely retarded and that I was never to speak to her again. I obliged. Moved out of our apartment. Moved into Katara's apartment.

It's not so bad if you don't mind consoling whiny boyfriends that want to be your sister's number one but have each other standing in the way. Katara always washes my socks.

I am harshly jolted back to earth when the carriage stops. Toph presses the luminous circle of L. and the door opens with a hiss. I follow her towards the road. Out of the dingy, early morning station, with it's drooping flower stalls and 24 hour newsagents.

When we reach the parking lot I expect her to hail a taxi and hop in without sparing me a word.

But to my surprise, after summoning one to her, she turns to me, and, after studying me for a second, sighs, puts on hand on her hip and gestures towards the interior of the taxi.

"Toph…?"

"Yeah, get in Sokka. If you get any later, you'll be fired."

"But you could just, let me be late and not fire me-"

"Do you not want a free ride?"

I get in without another word. She, daintily, gets in too, and after closing the door, sits in silence until the end of the journey, when she hops out and looks me right in the eye.

"How did this happen to us Sokka? I missed you so much."

I look at her, dumbfounded that she is finally opening up to me.

Then she grins and says, " Oh by the way, this one's on you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next chapter will be up tomorrow I promise… :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Mystery POV-

_Dear Toph, I think about you everyday, and every night, you are my shining star, my only glimmer of hope. I wish that you would give in and we could be together, you wonderful goddess, but I will never give up. As Edward Cullen once said, 'You are exactly my brand of Heroine'. Please, come meet me at the market tonight. You know the one. We kissed there. You remember don't you?_

_You will probably laugh at this letter, but, I don't know how to express my love for you any other way than with honesty._

_With love and adoration,_

_Your Sokka._

A spike of jealousy runs through my heart. This traitorous bastard is in for hell from me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka's POV 

I walk out of the building via the front entrance. This is technically not allowed, the staff is supposed to enter and exit from the door at the back of the kitchen, but I find this way attracts more female attention.

But today, to my own surprise, two things are drawn to my own attention.

Firstly, I am too preoccupied with something Toph said to me about 5 minutes ago to care about female attention (other than hers).

Secondly, my sister, the loveliest of the Cymbeline girls, is standing outside waiting patiently to get into Toph's restaurant, with a man on her arm. (I don't recognize him.)

"Uh, hey Katara and, um, friend. Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh hi, uh, Sokka, did you say your name was?" Oh I get her, she's playing the, I do not know him; we met once at work, card on me. What does she think if she admitted I was her brother, I'd embarrass her or something?

"Yeah, wow busy night, who's this then?"

"Oh this is then man of the hour! His name is Jet." The man looks at me with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and then plucks it out to talk to me.

"You've got shit on your skirt, man."

I stare at him in silence and then, lost for logical words, I stammer; "Yeah well, smoking kills."

He looks at me incredulously, and then his face scrunches up in rage as he yells; "Who the fuck are you to talk, shit-skirt?!"

I look up and realize my mistake, when I notice two very threatening-looking people.

I apologize hastily to him, and he stalks off to go see to his staff. I turn to Katara to enquire about who she is going to tell jet I am.

"What shoot was I the photographer at then Tara?"

"I'm sorry Sokka, it's just you have a habit of… causing trouble. And he didn't even know who you are yet."

"Fine then, but you owe me. I have a lady problem, and I wanna talk about it when you get home."

"Uh, I might be a little bit busy when I get home-"

"Say no more PLEASE. I want to talk to you tomorrow, when you get up, after Jet has fucked off to shag his henchmen."

"Jet's not gay Sokka!" Which you would know, if you had any awareness of the world around you."

"I have better things to do than read Cosmopolitan Tara."

"Yeah, like sit on your bed wanking to 'How Let the Dogs Out'."

"I was fucking CHECKING MYSELF!"

"Whatever. Anyway, Jet is the singer in a band called the 'rebel warriors'."

"Wow. His originality for names astounds me."

"Fuck you Sokka-"

"Is he bothering you babe?"

Jet is suddenly standing over us.

"No, it's fine Jet, I think I'm ready to go in now."

Katara waits until Jet isn't looking, and then shoos e away with her arms, afterwards, giving a half hearted little wave, and then proceeding to go blow of his neck and snuggle into his arms.

I turn to face the staring line of people outside the restaurant, and give them my most charming smile and head off for the subway,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After taking a choking the chicken (no I did not listen to 'who let the dogs out', it was 'Can't get you out of my head' by the wonderful kylie), taking a bath, and eating enough Chinese food for 10, I flopped down on the couch (the most expensive of fake leather).

I am distressed and surprised when Katara storms into the room in a raging flurry, and slams the 'door' to our Japanese room separator thingies, so I think quickly for a man with Kung Po Chicken hanging out of his mouth, and quickly shove the greasy convenience food to the side.

I tentatively tap on the door frame, as the actual door is made of expensive fabric with a floral motif. Upon receiving no answer apart from stifled sobs, I creep into the room.

She has flung herself onto the king-size bed and is practically eating on of the pillows.

"…Katara?"

"Snoff..air!!! I ddnn, hhrr hmm!"

"Tara, you're gonna have to remove your head from the decorative pillow."

"Sokka!!!!!!"

"Um, yes?"

"It's Aang!"

"Where? What did he do Katara?"

"He, he.. He broke up with me!!"

Here she shoved her face back into the pillow, which can't have been pleasant, as I spotted rather a lot of dribble and snot on it and around her face, when she had been yelling.

"Well, Tara, I mean, can you really say it's a surprise?"

Then she turned around and looked at me. And for a second, it was just like things used to be, before Katara discovered being pretty, got you things, and I discovered, I wanted to give things to pretty girls.

She looked me in the eye, smudged make-up and all and properly spoke to me.

"Sokka, I'm a bad person aren't I."

I looked down at her and sighed, sat down next to her, and cuddled her into my chest.

"Tara, you just have a lot of love to give. And I think you need to work out, who you want to focus it on."

"You know, that's just like what Aang said to me. He was madder though. He told me I had to work out who I was in love with, and that he knew it wasn't him!"

More tears ran down her cheeks, and I pushed her to arms length and smiled reassuringly.

"Is he right?"

"Well… I don't know! Do love him, but with Zuko, everything is just so passionate, and fiery. I love them both."

"Sounds like you should give all of your attention to Zuko and see how it goes."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but you'll know how you feel at least."

"Ok."

"Now, Tara…?"

"Yes Sokka?"

"Can you help me out with little problem called Toph?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Love and hugs any reviewers…

Sorry about slow update, I've been ill.

Will try to update tomorrow.

xx


End file.
